One-Shots Solum: Episode 07
:Aired between Rollplay Episode 28 & 29 Recap ]] Day 1 Evening. The party is in Valesburg, hanging out in a tavern. In the late evening after having some drinks, a man scrolls over to the party. 5'11", stiff and proper, short blonde hair, no armor, no weapons, very nice clothing. He says he is a Middle-Man for someone else. The Middle-Man asks if he can sit with the party to propose a job they can do. The party ask for the Middle-Man to ger them drinks first. As the Middle-Man is away, Path casts Detect Magic. The stranger has a magical necklace and magical trousers. The Middle-Man returns with the drinks and sits at the table. He offers the party 1000 gold each to do a very dangerous mission. To explore a building and map the floor plan. He warns the party not to take any treasure they find inside the building. The Middle-Man will meet with the party tomorrow evening for more details. Day 2 In the evening the Middle-Man returns, now wearing a heavy travelling cloak. Path casts ESP before the Middle-Man gets close. The Middle-Man is thinking about needing to get the job done, and hopping the party won't run, and he feels sorry for the party. The Middle-Man addresses the party, makes sure they are still fine going on the mission, then asks them to follow him for supplies. Crag asks if they there have been other groups hired for this job before and the Middle-Man denies it. The party is lead into the inner city to a small building that is the Middle-Man's residence. He gives the party some supplies for their job. Crag goes up to the Middle-Man, inspecting the gear, making idle conversation, then Crag tries to stabs the Middle-Man, but misses. Crag then grapples the Middle-Man, but he breaks free. Cliff and Burgugs try to help Crag, but their attacks miss. Flitch and Path stay out of it. Burgugs shouts for everyone to calm down. The Middle-Man casts a fireball spell. Burgugs dies in the explosion, the rest of the party is badly wounded. The house catches on fire. The Middle-Man casts another spell and vanishes. Cliff swings his sword blindly in the air in front of himself, standing in front of the door out of the house. Path and Crag go to flee flees the building. Flitch starts stealing valuables quickly before fleeing. Middle-Man, invisible, casts Lance of Disruption, hitting & killing Crag and Cliff. Flitch surrenders, Path flees, casting a healing spell on himself. Flitch slowly backs out of the building, pointing out he never attacked the Middle-Man. The Middle-Man allows Flitch to leave the burning building. Path goes to the tavern the party were at before, Flitch goes to a tavern on the far side of town. An hour latter the Middle-Man finds Path at the tavern. Path tells the Middle-Man he is just a cleric, and he never attacked the Middle-Man. The Middle-Man casts "Hold Person" on Path. The Middle-Man then teleports away with Path. Flitch is drinking in a crowded bar when Dalamar comes in. Flitch tries to sneak out, but is spotted. Dalamar casts "Power Word: Stun" and is stopped. Path finds himself in a dark chamber with stairs leading up to a door with light behind it. There is a pool with a fountain in it. Around them are iron cages filled with creatures. Creatures with 3 heads, some with six legs. Twisted abominations that should not exist. The Middle-Man pushes Path into an empty cage and slides it shut behind him. Flitch appears 20 minutes later with Dalamar. Flitch it placed in a different cage. Both Flitch and Path are searched and have everything taken from them. Dalamar & the Middle Man then leave the room, taking the light with them, plunging Flitch & Path into darkness. Flitch & Path over time are experimented upon and are turned into abominations. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes